Now and Then, Here and There: Return and Repent
by Hawk Strife
Summary: 2 years after coming back to Japan, Shu begins to wish he could return and find Lala Ru. That wish is granted and this time he brings along 3 friends. Can Shu find what he's been looking for and what of the new companions?
1. Default Chapter

Now and Then, Here and There  
  
Prologue:  
  
Shuzou Matsutani here. Well, Shu for short, but anyways, I'm not here for an intro. I'm here to talk about what's already happened. 2 years ago, an incredible phenomenon happened as I was watching the sunset, on a tall smokestack alongside of a girl I just met. These…snake-like machines appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. The smoke stacks were destroyed and then they disappeared with the girl, taking me with them. The girl's name was Lala Ru, and we soon tried to escape. But we were captured not long after. I was tortured and beaten continuously, before I was forced to serve as a soldier. It was like I wasn't on earth anymore, much less Japan. The world was barren, and there was little water, or life. I was stuck in a humongous fortress called Hellywood, and soon, I was forced to become part of the Hellywood corps, which was little more than children holding guns, with a few adults giving us orders. I met Nabuca and Boo, two other soldiers that seemed to be insane from being there since they were young children. Under Nabuca's command, I witnessed the death of an assassin going after King Hamdo, I only wished they succeeded. After that I was finally able to escape and I took Lala Ru with me.  
  
I found out that she can control water when she used a pendant that hung around her neck. It was the reason that Hamdo was after her, so that he could get water, and then power the monstrosity called Hellywood. Lala Ru and I reached a village, called Zaribars. This was the supposed city that had been sending assassins in order to kill Hamdo, but it was only a radical group inside of Zaribars. Well, we were taken care of by a lady named Sis, but we kept Lala Ru's identity a secret. Anyways, I found another person that was from earth. Sara, a girl from America, was there, I met her before as a prisoner on Hellywood. She was breaking down right in front of me, and she was pregnant. I also met the daughter of the assassin I saw die in front of me, her name was Sue. Later on, Hellywood began to move, it flew over Zaribars and landed. Soldiers then ran out of Hellywood, Nabuca and Boo were part of that group. It was a massacre, so many people died, Boo and Sue were two of them. They were only children, maybe 7 years old, and they were shot to death. We were then captured and kept as prisoners, after that….Nabuca then died and was able to get us out before he left this earth. I found Lala Ru and beat the snot out of Hamdo, as for the lady with him, I think her name was Abelia, I don't know what happened to her. But, I took Lala Ru to the top of Hellywood. There she used her power and let all of the water that was held in her pendant go. It began to rain down and flood Hellywood. An ocean was created, and Hellywood landed right beside it. After that…Sara told me that she would stay and take over Sis's duties, since she passed away from a bullet wound moments before. And Lala Ru……well, she disappeared while she watched a sunset with me. She did say that using that pendant constantly made her weaker and weaker. Since she used the pendant to its fullest, it meant that she would become to weak to even keep a physical form for too long…but I know in my mind that she's still alive and that she's waiting for someone to bring her back to life. Who knows, maybe it'll be my job to do that. But, for now I'm back in my world, because once the entire ordeal was finished, I went back to earth to live my life…but now I feel empty and I want to go back……  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Return to No Man's Land  
  
"Oh Crap! I'm Late!" Shuzou immediately slammed down on the now beeping clock that showed 7:52, only 8 minutes before school would start. "Hi Mom! Gotta go Mom!" "Don't go through the-" Crash Break Splash "…store" "Sorry Mom! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Shuzou immediately began to sprint towards the school building, hoping to god that he could make it in time. As he ran he paid no attention to the wind blowing through his black hair. He was also trying not to pay attention to the fact that he was trying to keep his eyes open the whole time  
  
He ran down his neighborhood and past the store that was around the corner without waving or saying anything. 3 minutes before school started, he reached the building. As a 10th grader, the policies were a little bit stricter, because the staff concluded that (and I quote) '10th grade is the grade when the children must begin to understand that they have a responsibility in life, therefore there will be a 0-tolerance policy to any student from 10th and above that breaks a rule'.   
  
Once Shuzou went through the main entrance, he quickly skipped a few steps as he ran up the stairs to his class room and, literally, jumped through the open door. And the teacher, Mr. Kaplowsky, was there waiting in order to say "Safe!". Shuzou laughed nervously and bowed to his teacher as he gave his apologies. Fortunately, his Algebra teacher was loose person, and was against the 0-tolerance policy.   
  
Shuzou took a seat next to his friend, Jason Crill or JC for short. A black haired US American with red streaks and green eyes. He wore black jeans with grey sneakers and a dark orange button up shirt, he also hard slightly tanned skin which gave him a Hispanic look. "What's been going on with you, Shu?" Jason asked when his friend sat down "This is the 9th time this month that you've almost been late to class" "Yeah I know, but that stupid clock of mine keeps screwing up the alarm, I don't know what to do…"  
  
"Control yourself, you need to be calm, the first Kendo fights in the tournament do start today you know, if you lose then that's it and you'll have to wait 3 months before the next one" The one that spoke was, ironically, the one that would fight Shu in the first fight, Taikobou Jennan. Shu sighed before he nodded and then the bell rang, class had begun…  
  
After school ended, Shuzou walked home alongside of Jason. Shu quickly picked up his Kendo stick and started to make his walk over to the dojo. "Now remember some of the extra stuff I taught you…and always stay calm" "JC! You're not that good in Kendo, even if you can make some good tricks, but you expertise is hand-to-hand, while mine is Kendo, take it easy ok?"   
  
JC realized that Shu was right, but Jason was still worried that Shu would make a fool of himself and attack like an idiot. But he sighed and nodded as they continued on towards the dojo.   
  
Once they reached the dojo, Shu went to the changing room in order to get into the correct clothing, before he would put on the armor. JC went over to the dojo itself in order to get a good seat to the fights. JC noticed that there was only one girl from the school there, someone that Shu was infatuated with until some time ago. The girl's name was Mika Oyari.   
  
The girl was one of the only ones that actually showed up to Kendo fights. Other girls usually didn't like to see the violence in Kendo fights, although it actually seemed elegant in its own way…until Shu began to fight. Shu admitted that he went with the flow when he was fighting, he never really planned, fortunately he changed a little bit and went through some planning at this time.   
  
The tournament began with a few amateur fighters going against each other, and a few unlucky amateurs fighting experts.   
  
Shu finally came into his own fight against Taikobou. Both were not experts but they weren't amateurs either, they were better known as experienced and well-trained. Both started by bowing and then raising their Kendo swords to the ready position.   
  
Shu started out by raising his Kendo sword and bringing it down swiftly a number of times. Taikobou simply raised his sword in a horizontal position and blocked each of the attacks. Shu immediately backed off and charged towards Taikobou with his sword raised, but Taikobou simply gave Shu a good whack to the head and moved out of the way.  
  
"Point!"  
  
JC sighed and grimaced as he put his hand to his face. Shu then charged again when the second round began. He charged the same way as before, but Taikobou did something different. He held his sword in front and then spun it in front of him one time, when Shu's sword got close to Taikobou's chest. This was a move that could disarm the opponent, as long as the grip was loose.  
  
Shu however, was ready and held onto his sword as it was pushed away from Bou's own sword. Taikobou pushed the sword over to Shu's left, so he then spun it around his hand and then brought it down on Bou's head.  
  
"Point!"  
  
Shu smirked under his helmet as he suddenly backed off and waited for the third and final round to begin. Once it began, Shu stood waiting, something that was completely unexpected of the energetic youth. JC and Shu only hoped that his patience would last. It lasted long enough for Bou to start charging forward. Shuzou was barely able to dodge, but once he did he swung his sword down…  
  
Only to find that his target was not there anymore, and was suddenly toppling to the floor thanks to a hit to the back of the head.  
  
"Point and Match!"  
  
Shu was now washing his face, and taking drinks of water. After he was finished, he sighed a deep sigh. "You did good, he just barely dodged that last shot" Said a voice from behind him. It turned out to be JC "You used my move" He said suddenly to which Shu nodded and sighed again before he said "But it still wasn't enough, just like all the other times in the tournament, I just can't get very far up…oh well, I'm too stubborn to give up now"  
  
"That's good, I'll be expecting a better fight from you the next time" This voice was coming from Taikobou. Bou then moved over the water hose and began to wash and drink. I didn't expect you to get better in such a short period, it was a difficult win"  
  
Shu smirked and nodded, then noticed that Mika was next to Taikobou and was handing him a towel. 'Why do I feel a sense of déjà vu right now?' were Shuzou's thoughts as he saw the scene before him, other than JC standing there, Shu noticed that the scene was very similar to the one where he was suddenly transported to that other world, where he went through such an ordeal.  
  
"Well, the fights for today are now over…what should we do Shu?" JC asked suddenly as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Taikobou and Mika looked over at Shuzou as if they were wondering as well. Shu then chuckled and answered "Why don't we go to the smoke stacks, I think there's supposed to be a real good sunset today"  
  
JC chuckled "Since when do you take enough time to look at a sunset?" "I haven't in a while, but I think stopping to take the time and appreciate a sunset can be somewhat important, besides I need to do something calm right now" "Sure man I understand, just don't stay quiet during the stay there, that's the last thing I need"  
  
Shu laughed as he took his own towel and was about to leave when Bou called out "Think we can join you?" Shu looked over his shoulder at both Bou and Mika before he nodded with a grin "See ya there!"   
  
After Shu changed in to his white shirt, sneakers and jean jacket and pants, he and JC started the long walk over to the smoke stacks. Shu decided to take his Kendo stick as well. The smoke stacks were rebuilt a few weeks after they mysteriously feel to pieces, although it seemed as if they were cut roughly by something metallic yet sharp.  
  
The investigation was closed however, due to lack of witnesses, evidence, or even a place to start after the scene itself. The smoke stacks were simply rebuilt after that. Shuzou and Jason were soon climbing their way to the top of the tallest smoke stack.   
  
Once they reached the top, they both took turns looking for Bou and Mika. Finally, the two showed up and began their climb up the same smoke stack. Bou was in the normal school uniform, a simple black pants and white shirt but he held his kendo stick like Shu did. Mika needed a few words of encouragement before she finally made it to the top. But in the end they were all there, watching the sunset. She was wearing beige jeans and a black T-shirt.  
  
"This is a good place to see the sunset, when did you find out about this place?" Shu looked over at JC, "I found out about this…a few days before they were suddenly cut down" "Oh!? You mean just before this things became destroyed without a sound!?" The one who suddenly shouted, was Mika. She had a look of surprise on her face along with Bou.  
  
Shu nodded and then looked over at the sunset again. He then closed his eyes and paid attention to the noise of…well, everything. The train going through the tracks, the seagulls flying around, the cars driving through town, and the faint sound of the ocean.   
  
Then, there was suddenly nothing.  
  
'Oh no' Shu thought as he opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't pay attention to the others, but he saw that everything had stopped moving and nothing made a sound. "What the hell!?" Shu looked over to see that it was Jason who suddenly exclaimed, Mika and Bou soon noticed as well.  
  
Shu looked around 'It's happening again, but why?' then suddenly a small light appeared a few feet above them. Soon, that light grew and became a gigantic sphere, and then, nothing. Time regained its normal speed and everything moved again as if nothing had happened. The smokestacks were still there.  
  
But the 4 kids that were standing there were now gone, but no one saw it happen.  
  
A large circular room, with 4 doors in the 'corners' and a small observational room with broken machinery and broken glass. All of it was slightly filled with water. And sparks were coming from the machinery in the observational room.  
  
Then, there was a large light coming from above, and soon, the 4 kids from Japan were soon falling down and hit the watered floor with a splash. Although the water was light, it did break the fall for the 4 new comers. There weren't any major injuries that Shu could find on him. And he couldn't find any on Bou or JC when they woke up. Mika, decided that checking herself would be the best idea at the moment.   
  
Jason looked around the room before he said "Where are we?" Shu couldn't believe what he saw, but it was true "We're in Hellywood…It's really……Hellywood"  
  
Ok then, I know that this show isn't well known in Fanfiction.net, I used to see the category, but at the moment it is gone. I hoped that by writing this I could be prepared or maybe start that section again, since the show is very good and deserves a spot in Fanfiction. 


	2. The Ruin that is Hellywood

The next Now and Then, Here and There chapter. There will be a preview to the next chapter in this one, I decided to do this in every one of my stories from now on.  
  
The Ruin to the Desert…Begin the Journey  
  
"We're in Hellywood…it's really……Hellywood" "Hellywood? What kind of name is that?…and how do you know about this place?" The one who asked was JC, this grabbed the attention of Mika and Taikobou. Shu sighed as he began to tell them the story, they stayed in that room while Shuzou told them the entire story of what he did in the world where he fought the army of Hellywood and so on.   
  
After Shuzou finished, there was complete silence. Then the entire structure began to shake. "What the heck is going on?" JC yelled out when the Hellywood finally stopped shaking. Shu began to give it some thought before his eyes widened suddenly.  
  
"Hellywood landed in the ocean, and the top part was on land but that was it. The top part probably stayed on land but what may have happened is that, the rest of Hellywood may have been dragged away by the currents, and it may be ready to fall apart after being in the water for so long"  
  
"Well, let's go then, you know how to get to the top right?" Bou was the one who asked, and when Shu nodded he then began to lead the group to look for the stairs.  
  
Once they found the stairs, the structure shook again, and the sounds of creaks and water splashing. JC took a look around and asked out loud "Shu, what are the odds that the floors below us are completely flooded with water?" Shu took a look down and then picked up a stone before he threw it down. Seconds later, a splash was heard.  
  
"Guess it really is flooded down there…this isn't good. From what I can remember, the room we were in just now, was near the center of Hellywood…so jumping from the top is probably a bad idea" Bou nodded and was about to say something when the structure shook again with more fierceness than ever before.  
  
The creaking got louder and then there was a loud bang. The banging kept going, louder and louder, at intervals. JC then spoke, as the banging kept going "Shu?" "Yeah?" "I think running up those stairs right now…would be a good idea?"  
  
At that moment, the banging was replaced by a sudden crash, followed by rushing water, "RUN!!"  
  
Shu lead the way up the stairs followed closely by the others. Once they got up one floor, the one below them was completely flooded, the water level slowly began to rise after that. "Keep running! Don't look back!" Bou yelled with fierceness as he pushed Mika on.  
  
The 4 kept running as fast as they could up the stairs. After a few trips and falls they finally made it to the farthest they could go. The stairs would keep going but they stopped suddenly and seemed ripped off.  
  
In fact, the hallway they were on had ruptures and rips all over. The water kept rising. "This isn't good, this…Hellywood is about to sink, we have to swim over to land, I just hope it's not too far away" JC looked around, the water was still rising, but the level was still three levels below them but not for long.  
  
Shu then began to run down the hallway, surprising the others until they began to run after Shu. "I hope I know where I'm going" "Oh that's reassuring Shu! I can trust Bou and Mika's life in your hands then, I'll go try to survive!"  
  
Before JC could run away, Bou grabbed JC by the collar and dragged him. Shu finally stopped running and looke around again. There was a wall at the end of the hallway, not a strong wall but strong enough to keep them inside.  
  
Shu, then ran into one of the rooms and yelled out "In here! Get ready to ju--WAAAHH!!!" "Shu!"   
  
The three ran in to see a room with a few beds, a few of them toppled over, and then an empty space that used to be a wall. JC ran over to it and carefully looked over, he saw Shu using his Kendo stick to stay hanging. His Kendo stick was right on top of two pipes, and the water level below him seemed to be coming closer and closer. And in fact, Hellywood was sinking at a fast rate.  
  
"We better get ready to jump, land is not too far off…look over there!" JC looked over to the spot where Shu was pointing. He saw a large lump of metallic objects, a large stretch of land, and a group of people on the edge of the land.  
  
"What about those people!?" JC yelled seeing that Shu was about ready to jump, "Don't worry about them, let's just go!" And with that Shu let go with a yell and a splash.  
  
JC looked over at Bou and Mika. They both shook their heads with a nervous smile. "I better see you two jump right after me, or else this thing will drag us down……Geronimoooooo!!" Bou and Mika looked over to see JC take a brave jump and then hit a pipe before he finally hit the water. Bou thought he heard a distinct 'ow' before JC hit the water.  
  
Bou looked over at Mika who seemed to be walking away slowly. Taikobou took a deep breath and grabbed Mika's hand. Before she could say anything, Taikobou threw her out of the hole in the wall, and he soon followed her down, yelling.  
  
After a long while of swimming, the entire group made it to the shore. All of them were tired and soaked. So tired were they, that they didn't notice that the group of people watching the spectacle of the sinking Hellywood, were now looking at the 4 newcomers that jumped out of Hellywood.  
  
A few of them had rifles out, but one of them yelled for them to be lowered and ran down to meet with the newcomers. Well, one of them anyways. "Shu! Hey Shu!" Shu looked up to see a kid only 10 years old smiling at him. Shu's eyes widened with recognition, "Nataku!" The dark skinned, black haired boy grinned and nodded. "How are you Nataku?" "I should ask you, you're the one that jumped out of Hellywood"  
  
"That's gonna take a little while to explain" Shu then looked over at the rest of the people, some of them were coming down the hill. They also knew Shu from the final stand that Hellywood held before it fell completely.  
  
After a while of talking, there were introductions between the three newcomers, and the natives. Nataku was a kid that was being taken care of by Sis before she died, then Sara took over as the care taker of the children.   
  
From what Nataku said, Sara was happy and gave birth to a healthy boy named Trent. A new Zaribars was made and villages from all over the world were now at peace with each other, and trading was made at a constant rate. Nataku was with this group in order to learn the basics in trading. There were still monsters and bandits all around, which was the reason for armed guards all around the group.  
  
This group was here to get metallic parts from the top part of the Hellywood structure that stayed on the land. It wasn't long before Nataku asked if Shu and his friends would come to New Zaribars with the trading caravan.   
  
"Well, it's not like we actually know where we need to go, and we are pretty lucky that these guys were here, I'd say we should use our luck" "I agree, after all Shu, you can vouch for these guys, and they do seem like very friendly people"  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's head to New Zaribars, then we can find out just what we're going to do" Nataku decided to come into the conversation at that moment with "Yipee! It'll be a 3 day trek to New Zaribars, so I hope you like to walk!"  
  
JC sighed at the young one's enthusiasm "I still can't understand where this kids get so much energy, it seems impossible to me" Shu laughed and followed the people towards the caravan. A few creatures that looked like horses, they did pull a few wagons however, and the wagons carried the metals and the children. Everyone else walked, and so the journey towards New Zaribars began, the 4 newcomers have yet to understand what their reason for being in this strange world is, but when they do, their lives will change. For the better or for the worse? Who knows? But we shall see…  
  
Preview:  
  
To drag along the desert known only as the "Scorcher of Living Things" can be painful and very tiring. The 4 newcomers begin to understand the burden of the heat and hope for its end. They come across bandits when their so close to New Zaribars. How can they survive and hope to return to their own world when they are about to die, minutes away from the only safety that they know of, in this new world.  
  
Boy I sure hope that was good for the lot of you. I did work hard on this, and it didn't seem very easy…oh well.  
  
Nothing to say today, just please Review, that's all I ask, thanks.  
  
C ya. 


End file.
